


heard about all the miles you've gone

by cumrich



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Almost Fisting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Dirty Talk, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Shitty Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumrich/pseuds/cumrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes it takes being trapped in an elevator to save a friendship.</p><p>translated to russian <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/5295905">here</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	heard about all the miles you've gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightbrights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbrights/gifts).



> originally written for [exchangekon](http://exchangekon.livejournal.com), the ikon fic exchange! n____n

“Are you just going to storm around the room or actually tell us what’s wrong?” Donghyuk asks, clasping his pillow in his lap. Hanbin pauses briefly to glance at him, the concern in Donghyuk’s eyes placating the spike of irritation that shoots through him.

“I’m good,” Junhwe says from next to him, eyes glued to his phone as he scrolls through his instagram feed. Hanbin knows because Junhwe is obsessed with his social media accounts.

Hanbin’s mouth twists deeper into a scowl, Donghyuk smacking Junhwe, brows furrowed together. He’s a good roommate, a better friend, and Hanbin probably doesn’t deserve him. Still doesn’t mean he wants to talk about it. He does stop pacing though, letting out an aggravated sound before falling into his bed, and rolls over.

“And you call me a drama queen,” Junhwe drawls, just as Hanbin grabs his pillow to shove it over his head.

“Oh my god, just shut up,” Donghyuk hisses, a grunt from Junhwe following. Hanbin hopes it’s a particularly hard hit.

The thing is he’d tell Donghyuk but this is the third time and just last night he’d gone on something of a two hour rant about one Kim Bobby. If he complained again, he’d just look pathetic. Probably even obsessed. Fuck.

“Come on Hanbin, what’s wrong?” Donghyuk asks, Hanbin’s bed dipping as Donghyuk sits down next to him. He smooths a hand over Hanbin’s arm, and Hanbin wonders exactly how awful he would be if he just continued to ignore him. Donghyuk’s too good of a kid.

“It’s probably that dumb alpha again. Why are you even asking?” For someone who _supposedly_ doesn’t care, Junhwe sure has a lot to say and Hanbin has half a mind to punch his smarmy little face in. Donghyuk sighs bodily, exasperated beyond belief. Hanbin shares the sentiment.

“If you don’t have anything useful to say, why don’t you just shut up?” Donghuyk snaps, and Hanbin doesn’t see it but he knows Junhwe’s just rolled his eyes. He’ll never admit it but having Donghyuk mothering over him like this is kind of nice, and it adds to his guilt, making Donghyuk fuss over him.

“It was him,” Hanbin mutters, an admission he’s loathe to make but Donghyuk stills next to him, the taste of his worry filling Hanbin’s nose. There’s a spike of irritation, too, but Hanbin can tell it’s not directed at him.

“You know you can report him, right? He can’t go around harassing you on campus, alpha or not,” Donghyuk rushes to say, the pillow Hanbin’s using to attempt to suffocate himself pulled away. He feels childish now. “There are _rules_.”

Except Bobby isn’t harassing Hanbin. He’s the definition of polite and friendly and careful and it’s _infuriating_. Where did he get off acting so familiar with Hanbin? _He’d_ been the one to pull away, put distance between them in the first place. He’d been the one who abandoned him.

“I know,” Hanbin mumbles instead, turning over so he can curl into Donghyuk’s warmth. His friend runs a hand through Hanbin’s messy hair, pushing back his fringe, frowning deeply. Hanbin can’t find the words to ease away that concern, doesn’t want to spill into the details of why Bobby gets under his skin so much. He’s tired. “It’s fine, Donghyuk,” he assures, finally. All the fight’s been drained out of him, resignation lingering in his slumped shoulders.

Donghyuk purses his lips, as if attempting to keep himself from saying anything more and Hanbin is grateful, eyes slipping shut. He’s just tired.

 

 

“Your stalker’s here,” Junhwe mutters as he gets up from their table. He has to get to his next class, leaving Hanbin alone in the cafeteria and Hanbin almost wants to ask him to stay as his eyes land on Bobby.

Maybe Bobby hadn’t seen —

Hanbin watches as Bobby’s eyes disappear with his smile, bright, always too bright, and he’s seen it so many times, lost count years ago, but now it feels foreign. Time could turn people into strangers and Hanbin knew that, but the sting is still there. And maybe, maybe they aren’t but Hanbin wants desperately for them to be.

Bobby’s weaving his way through the cafeteria, a cup of noodles and milk in hand, stilling when he reaches Hanbin. His scent knocks into Hanbin like a gust of wind, leaves him feeling bowled over and the worst part is that Hanbin knows he could pick out Bobby’s scent from a million others. “Hey, didn’t think I’d see you here.”

Hanbin wants to sneer, wants to say, _I didn’t know I needed your_ permission _to eat in the uni’s caf._ He doesn’t, just rolls his eyes before turning back to his half eaten kimbap; he almost laughs.

“Mind if I sit? It’s pretty packed,” Bobby says, keeps pushing and Hanbin wonders when he’ll tire of it. When he’ll stop.

He doesn’t answer, doesn’t want to and Bobby takes his silence as acquiescence and maybe it is, maybe Hanbin needs to figure his shit out. Bobby takes the seat right next to Hanbin, radiating heat and warmth and Hanbin won’t look at him.

They eat in silence. Well, Bobby eats in silence; Hanbin just stares at his kimbap belligerently as if somehow this is all its fault. He should get up, leave. It’s not like he’s hungry anymore but his next class is in three hours and he’d been hoping to get his readings finished. It’ll be impossible with Bobby next to him, Hanbin’s brain already in panic mode.

Bobby’s too familiar, brings back every memory Hanbin has left behind with the full force of his stubbornness, all those days spent lying on the floor of his bedroom, staring at the ceiling together, talking about nothing and everything. Hanbin had known ease and comfort in a way he’s never been able to replicate. Bobby showing Hanbin how to skateboard, Bobby laughing as Hanbin chased him around the park, Bobby sneaking Hanbin out of his house at midnight, dragging him to the nearby creek, staring at the stars together. The future had seemed so bright then.

“I can hear you thinking,” Bobby sighs, something like amusement and sadness colouring his voice, his scent. Hanbin feels like he’s drowning in it, fighting against the familiarity of it.

“If it bothers you, you can leave,” Hanbin bites back, scathing and he’s good at that. Pinpointing all of his anger and frustration; lashing out.

Bobby lets out a breath, like he expected it, like he always know what’s coming with Hanbin. He swallows down the observation like a hot coal, hackles raised and glares sharply. “It doesn’t,” Bobby offers, lips curved up into a smile. “You look cute when you’re trying so hard to look mad.”

“ _W-what_?” Hanbin splutters, heat rising to his cheeks before he can do anything to stomp it down, and he isn’t expecting that. Isn’t sure what to expect with Bobby anymore.

“I said you look — ”

“I _heard_ you,” Hanbin hisses, wishing he wasn’t so easy to get a reaction out of. He always had been.

Bobby snickers, the smile on his face leaving Hanbin feeling too warm, hands fisting in an attempt to get himself together. There’s just this ease to Bobby, like nothing could faze him, like he’s got everything figured out and Hanbin knows it’s a lie, an illusion but he falls for it every time. “Didn’t think you’d still be so easy to rile up.”

“I didn’t think you’d remember me all that well,” Hanbin smiles disparagingly, watches the guilt flicker in Bobby’s eyes before he’s looking apologetic. That’s not what Hanbin wants.

“I don’t want to forget you,” Bobby says, so quietly that Hanbin barely catches it over the din of the cafeteria and it freezes him to the spot.

“Stop.”

“Stop what?” Bobby asks, nearly pleading and if Hanbin didn’t think punching Bobby square in the face wouldn’t find it’s way back to his father somehow, the scathing disappointment already haunting him, he would knock Kim Bobby out. “I just — It’s not what you think, okay, Hanbin? I’m really sorry, I _am_ but if I didn’t —”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Hanbin snaps venomously because he won’t do this, not here, not ever. Hanbin runs from confrontations, has spent a lifetime being belittled by people who were meant to treat him kindly, patiently. It squeezes his chest too tight, breaths coming in short, floundering gasps. But he can’t let anyone see that.

He’s already an omega. He’s already his father’s biggest disappointment.

He’d hoped once that he wouldn’t be Bobby’s, but then Bobby had left and that’s what that meant right? Leaving meant he wasn’t good enough. Message received: loud and clear.

“Stop talking to me,” Hanbin finally manages, doesn’t flinch when Bobby looks at him with open hurt. He grabs his bag and leaves the cafeteria, kimbap forgotten on the table.

 

 

“What was wrong with Mino?” his father asks, exasperation clear, expression severe. Hanbin always feels like he’s ten in his presence.

 _I didn’t like him_ , Hanbin wants to say, but that doesn’t mean anything to his father. None of Hanbin’s feelings do.

He swallows. “We weren’t compatible.”

“Are you ever?” his father snaps, mouth curled into a sneer, and it’s almost hateful. Hanbin wonders how mere biology could garner him so much dislike. If he’d had a choice, if it was up to him…

“I — I can not come?” Hanbin suggests, fingers digging into the fabric of his pants. His father can’t see them under the table and Hanbin can’t see his father’s expression darkening with his eyes fixed on the white of the tablecloth. He wishes his mother were here.

“And embarrass me further?” comes the scathing retort. Hanbin flinches. He doesn’t reply, tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. “I expect you to find someone worthwhile by the function. Otherwise, there’s no need to show me your face again.”

“Yes father.”

He leaves, Hanbin’s heartbeat burning against his ribcage, dizzy with panic. The food his father had ordered is untouched and Hanbin can’t remember the last time he’s seen his father eat. Almost like he can’t bear the thought of spending too much time with Hanbin, too embarrassed.

His mother had told him, warm hands cupping his face, that he had no control over it, that his father would get over it. Three years later and Hanbin still has to control his breathing after he has a single conversation with his father, afraid that if he lets go of the even _in out in out_ , he’d find himself in tears.

It takes him a full ten minutes to get ahold of himself, fingers curling until his palm is spread flat over his thighs.

_In out, Hanbin. He’s a miserable fuck and there’s nothing wrong with you._

He ignores how his brain somehow still manages to capture the exact tone of Bobby’s voice, how he can still feel comforted by words spoken to him so long ago.

 

 

Hanbin is sixteen when Bobby breaks a guy’s nose for getting handsy with him. He’s frozen to the spot, feels simultaneously disgusted and overwhelmed. The guy had called him an omeg and —

He swallows, thinks he can hear his own heartbeat somewhere distantly over the sound of Bobby breaking bone, knuckles already bloody and he’s reckless when he fights. No finesse. It takes every drop of courage in him, hands shaking, hands always shaking, as he grabs Bobby, pulls him away from this guy. He’s saying something, so furious, and Hanbin can’t drag him away, doesn’t have the same strength, the adrenaline ripping through his veins to help.

“Bobby,” Hanbin thinks he says, pulling, hand fisting into Bobby’s collar until Bobby is allowing himself to be dragged away. The guy, an upper classman, is lying on the ground, blood covering his face and he’s twice Bobby’s size. Hanbin doesn’t look back, leaves the hallway pulling Bobby along until they’re outside.

“You okay?” Bobby asks him, lip split open. Hanbin stares at the blood, at the garish bruise on Bobby’s jaw. His hands shake when he reaches to wipe away blood.

“You knew,” Hanbin says softly.

Bobby only nods, lets Hanbin hold his hand, fingers running over ripped skin and Hanbin cries.

Hanbin is seventeen when Bobby stops talking to him.

 

 

Hanbin’s late. He’s so fucking late, long legs not carrying him fast enough. His lungs burn, fire burning in the depths of his chest as his heart tries to keep up with Hanbin’s urgency. Turning a corner, Hanbin nearly avoids smashing into a petite girl, leaving her bewildered in his wake.

He has a lab and he’s late and the professor’s got his head shoved so far up his own ass, Hanbin’s pretty sure he can see the shit smeared all over his face. Of course that didn’t mean Hanbin could afford to be late, not when his lab work was twenty percent of his grade. He crashes into the wall when he gets near the elevators, unable to slow down soon enough, misses the open doors by a mile before he scrambles his way back. Whoever’s inside holds the door open, and just as they’re about to poke their head out, Hanbin rushes inside. He made it.

Glancing down at his clock, Hanbin steadies himself, back thumping against the elevator’s wall. He’s only ten minutes late. Maybe the professor would still let him complete the lab. Maybe he wouldn’t get a zero. It’s his own fault, he hadn’t slept a wink since he’d met his father, insomnia and sheer panic keeping him awake. Even now it churns thoughtlessly in his gut but Hanbin’s stubborn, and he’s thankful enough for that.

It’s when the doors close that the scent hits him, eyes widening and flicking up to find Bobby on the other side of the elevator.

He blurts it out before he can even think, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Bobby quirks up an eyebrow, snorts as he hits the button for his floor. Eight. Hanbin’s going to six. “Class, which is where I imagine you’re running to. Late?”

“So are you,” Hanbin points out, none too kindly. Maybe he should running around with a chip on his shoulder but well, he doesn’t quite know how.

“Yeah but I’m not nearly as excited as you are,” Bobby smiles, and Hanbin hates how it loosens up the knots in the pit of his belly. Bobby’s smiles had always been Hanbin’s favourite. _Back then_ , he reminds himself ferociously.

“My professor’s an ass,” Hanbin replies, sucking in a breath. The elevator lurches and Hanbin nearly loses his footing, jerking forward. Bobby’s got a hand on him immediately, keeping him upright and Hanbin shoves it away the second he can, steady on his feet. “What the fuck was that?”

“Not sure,” Bobby mutters, glancing up at the backlit numbers before they’re left in the dark a split second later. Hanbin’s chest tightens. _No no no, his lab — the professor isn’t going to let him — fuck fuck fuck._

“I think the power went out?” Bobby offers and Hanbin snorts derisively, too loud in the silence of the elevator.

“No fucking shit.”

The overhead lights flicker on, then off, and back on, the effect like some cheap horror flick. Bobby would die first, he was dumb and reckless but Hanbin would die, too, more painfully. Junhwe loved horror movies, Hanbin had seen one too many.

There’s no other change, just that now Hanbin can see Bobby, snapback worn backwards, backpack on the ground near his feet, hoodie too big for his frame, jeans baggy. He hasn’t changed.

The crackle of static has them both jumping and suddenly a voice fills the elevator. “Attention all staff and students, due to poor weather conditions the electricity generator has malfunctioned. The backup generator does not have the capacity to provide full power to the building and as such all personnel are recommended to leave the perimeter if possible.”

Hanbin almost laughs, how the fuck were they supposed to leave? The voice cuts out and they’re left with silence and the inevitability of being trapped in a fucking elevator. He doesn’t take it very well.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Hanbin exclaims, hands fisting at his sides. This can’t be happening, he — his lab, the professor isn’t going to let him do the lab later but, but okay, everyone has to leave so maybe everyone will get a chance later. The thought isn’t nearly as comfortable as Hanbin needs it to be. This on top of everything. This on top of how fucking exhausted he is, stretched out thinner than a taut elastic band and he’s been on the verge of snapping apart for so long. “ _Fuck_.”

“Hey,” Bobby says, and suddenly Hanbin’s reminded of exactly _who_ he’s stuck in a fucking elevator with and all his control just goes to shit.

“Of fucking course this would happen, of fucking course. It’s not like _one_ fucking thing could go right for me? I mean,” and Hanbin laughs, the sound is bitter and sharp even to his own ears, “it’s not like I don’t have enough shit on my plate. Why shouldn’t the power go out? Really, I should consider myself lucky right? The elevator’s wires could have snapped and I could have hurtled to my death and fuck, my dad would love that you know? His disappointment of a son, dead on the floor of someone broken _fucking_ elevator!”

Bobby’s eyes widen, and Hanbin wants him to be afraid, wants him to step back and give Hanbin room to fucking breathe, chest tight tight tight, little short gasps not enough and he feels like he’s choking on nothing. There’s a tremor running through him, nausea unfurling in the pit of his belly and then he’s fighting back the urge to throw up.

“Hanbin,” Bobby says slowly, like he’s trying to soothe a child, only infuriating Hanbin further.

“Fuck you!” Hanbin snarls, mind rushing through a thousand thoughts per second. “Fuck, fuck, it had to be you, didn’t it? Like it wouldn’t be fucking funny enough if it wasn’t?” And there’s definitely someone out there, laughing at Hanbin right now. It’s probably his father.

“I just wanted to get this fucking lab done, I just wanted — fuck, I want to _sleep_ but if it’s not _you_ , it’s my dad, telling me to drop dead because _anything_ would be better than an omega for a son.”

“Hanbin,” Bobby repeats, stepping closer and Hanbin feels cornered, doesn’t have anywhere to go, thinks his knees might buckle out from under him. “Hanbin, I need you to breathe. Hanbin, please.”

“The fuck do you know?” Hanbin sneers, sucking in air like he can’t get enough of it, feeling delirious. When Bobby’s too close, scent swarming Hanbin’s senses, sending his brain into overdrive, he feels the wetness at the corners of his eyes. He _can’t_ do this. Bobby reaches, slow slow slow, for Hanbin’s arm and he jerks back, furious. “Don’t fucking touch me! You don’t get to touch me, you fucking _left!_ ”

“ _Hanbin_ ,” Bobby stresses, voice full of _something_ that immediately crashes through Hanbin’s thoughts, leaving him scrambling. “Come on, in, out. In, out. I know you can do this.”

When Bobby’s hand finally reaches Hanbin’s wrist, he stiffens, sucking in a breath the way Bobby’s instructed. In, out. Bobby keeps repeating it, and Hanbin follows, doesn’t hear Bobby’s voice so much as stare at his lips moving. His ears feel like they’re ringing or maybe he’s just tired, strung out.

“You’re doing so great, Hanbin,” Bobby soothes, both of his hands in Hanbin’s now and he’s rubbing soft circles into Hanbin’s skin. It’s distracting enough, Hanbin’s mind focusing on how comforting that feels. He’d liked it as a kid too, holding Bobby’s hand.

He doesn’t realise he’s crying until Bobby’s got Hanbin tucked into his shoulder, hoodie wet with Hanbin’s tears. They’re on the floor, Hanbin sitting between Bobby’s legs and the searing embarrassment is quelled only by the fact that Bobby still hasn’t let go of his hands. Hanbin loosens his grip, realises he’s been digging his nails into Bobby’s skin and god, fuck, why was he such a fucking disaster?

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles some time after, the silence engulfing them beginning to make Hanbin uncomfortable. Bobby’s scent is so calming, his presence alone grounding Hanbin in a way he hasn’t managed since they’d still been friends.

“It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Bobby replies, one hand finding it’s way to the nape of Hanbin’s neck. Fingers dig into the flesh and Hanbin nearly groans, the rigid slope of his shoulders finally slumping.

“I’m still sorry,” Hanbin insists, like he needs Bobby to know.

“Okay,” Bobby accepts, mouth pressed into Hanbin’s hair. They haven’t sat like this since Hanbin was sixteen, prone to panic attacks after listening to his father rattle on about how disappointing Hanbin was. An omega couldn’t lead his company, an omega couldn’t do shit.

“Did...did something happen with your dad?” Bobby asks after a beat, and maybe Hanbin’s imagining it, wishing it were true but he can taste Bobby’s protectiveness in the air.

“Just his usual shit,” Hanbin murmurs, wiping away at his eyes. He’s not crying anymore.

“I thought I told you he was a miserable shithead?”

“You did,” Hanbin agrees, tries not to shiver as Bobby’s fingers curl around the back of his neck. _You also left_ , he thinks but the bitterness isn’t there. Just the loss. Bobby wasn’t supposed to leave.

“What did he say? Fuck, I know he’s your dad and all but I’m gonna knock his teeth out one of these days,” Bobby grits out, hand squeezing in Hanbin’s.

 _Why do you care so much?_ Hanbin wants to ask but he’s not ready to feel rejected again quite so soon. Instead, he focuses on Bobby’s question. “There’s this important company function coming up. You know, where all the CEOs show off their omegas and let their stupid alpha sons strut around like peacocks.”

Bobby snorts and Hanbin finds a world’s worth of comfort in that. He’ll feel miserable about it later. He continues, “He doesn’t want me to go without an alpha, says I’ll be a distraction. Or worse, that _I’ll_ get distracted, let some chaebol douche defile me.” He almost laughs.

“That’s fucking disgusting,” Bobby growls, grip getting even tighter around Hanbin. “The fuck is wrong with him? You’re his son!”

“Yeah.”

They lapse into silence again, Hanbin’s eyes slipping closed. He can sleep, probably. The power isn’t coming back anytime soon. Except he’s pretty much sitting in Bobby’s lap and he should be embarrassed about that.

“I’ll — What if I go?” Bobby asks, rushes to add, “Like, as your date. We can just — I dunno, lie about being a couple. It’s not like the dickhead would know.”

Hanbin stills, heart hammering to a stop in his chest before crashing back to life. For a split second Hanbin can’t think past _as your date_ and then he shifts to break out of Bobby’s hold. “You want to be my fake date?”

“Why not?”

“We’re not even friends,” Hanbin reminds him, almost feels bad when he sees Bobby’s expression fall.

“I — I know I fucked up,” Bobby confesses, eyes flickering down to where their hands are still clasped together. He looks back up at Hanbin a few seconds later, remorseful but hopeful. “We were young and,” he licks his lips, “well, we still are. But it’s...difficult, being so close to an omega when you’re that age.” He gives Hanbin this look, as if he’s begging him to understand.

“And you thought ignoring me and not just telling me that was a better idea?” Hanbin retorts, deadpan. Bobby looks momentarily flushed, and Hanbin feels a strange surge of joy in the pit of his belly, watching red bloom in Bobby’s cheeks. He did that.

“I never said I was smart,” Bobby mutters.

“I don’t think anyone has.”

“I really missed being insulted by you,” Bobby says dryly but he’s grinning and Hanbin will be angry at him later. He leans back in, hormones be damned. Bobby didn’t want to be friends because he had a boner for Hanbin.

Multiple boners rather.

Hanbin stifles his laughter, feeling absurdly happy. The emotional whiplash is starting to get tiring. “Fine, you can be my fake date.”

“Your dad’s gonna be pissed,” Bobby tells him, and Hanbin can feel his shit-eating grin pressed into his hair. “Never liked me.”

“You’re not very likable,” Hanbin simpers, grinning when Bobby pulls on the hair at the base of his neck. He’s earned this. “And I haven’t forgiven you yet.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bobby murmurs, and they sit there, in the elevator waiting to be rescued. Hanbin falls asleep and it’s the best sleep he’s had in days, weeks, months. He doesn’t think too hard about that.

 

 

Hanbin leaves class exhausted, nearly falling asleep through the professor’s lecture. He’d been up finishing a paper not due for another three days but Hanbin is anything if not thorough. It doesn’t help, of course, that his professor has the most monotonous voice known to man.

“Tired?” a voice asks from next to him and Hanbin startles to alertness, eyes widening as his heartbeat thunders past his ears.

“Fuck,” Hanbin grumbles, catching sight of Bobby’s giant grin, growing impossibly larger at Hanbin’s reaction. He scowls. “You shithead, you scared me.”

“And I thought I swore a lot,” Bobby comments, arm slinging over Hanbin’s shoulders, the gesture still too familiar for Hanbin. It doesn’t help that Hanbin always feels so eager to be the center of Bobby’s attention, every omega instinct in his body shivering at the proximity of an alpha. Hanbin uses scent blockers but Bobby definitely doesn’t, the smoothness of cocoa always wafting around in the air when he’s near.

“What’re you doing here?” Hanbin asks, if only to get his brain to shut up about how _good_ Bobby smells.

“Thought we could have dinner,” Bobby answers, steering Hanbin in the direction of the closest food hall. Hanbin both wants to shrug Bobby’s arm off and to curl up into Bobby’s warmth, annoyed at his own weakness.

“I agreed for you to be my fake date,” Hanbin huffs, stepping out from under Bobby’s arm. He watches it fall to Bobby’s side, watches Bobby blink, dazed and confused, before he’s smiling again. What the fuck was it with him? How could anyone be so relentless?

“I didn’t realise you thought having dinner was only something you could do with a date,” Bobby smirks, turning the tables on Hanbin. “Do you, like, eat by yourself all the time so your friends don’t think you’re into them?”

“You’re insufferable,” Hanbin tells him, none too kindly.

“I’ve been told,” Bobby says solemnly, arm finding it’s way back to Hanbin’s shoulders. He notices a group of alphas walking past, turning away when one of them leers in his direction. Alphas were so _stupid_. “So, dinner? You probably haven’t eaten all day.”

“I — ” Hanbin starts, deflating as he realises that yeah no, he hasn’t. It’s past five and he’s had about six cups of coffee since that morning. Nothing too unhealthy.

“Thought so,” Bobby murmurs, tugging Hanbin with him to the food hall. He doesn’t think he’s forgiven Bobby but well, Hanbin also doesn’t have the energy to be mad. He’s missed this, missed Bobby dragging him around everywhere, fussing over him. If there’s a rapidly flooding warmth washing through him at Bobby’s closeness, Hanbin can’t say he notices it. Much.

 

 

Bobby’s impossibly warm and it’s unfair, really, given that Hanbin always runs cold. He’s letting Hanbin lean against him, soak up his heat and they have unfinished tteokbokki sitting in front of them, the drama Hanbin’s been trying to catch up on playing on the TV. It’s nice. It’s nice having his best friend back.

“I can’t believe you watch these,” Bobby mutters, head falling back, bored. Hanbin would care but he doesn’t.

“They’re distracting,” he replies, thankful that Bobby’s roommate hasn’t come back yet. Their apartment smells so strongly of alpha it’s a little overwhelming. Bobby’s scent leaves him feeling restless, heady, and Hanbin doesn’t want to think about what that means.

Bobby doesn’t reply, jaw tightening and it’s back again, that protectiveness Hanbin had felt in the elevator. He does his best ignoring it because really what else is he supposed to do?

“They’re so cute,” Hanbin sighs, watching as the on screen couple finally kiss. They’d been childhood best friends, seperated by their different class statuses but had finally overcome everything to be together. Hanbin very dutifully ignores the parallels to his own life, finds himself telling Bobby, “I want an alpha like that.”

“What? He’s an asshole,” Bobby says, attention suddenly fixed on the screen of his laptop. “He kept dicking around trying to figure out if he wanted her. If he really loved her, it wouldn’t have been a difficult choice to make.”

“Yeah but he _does_ love her,” Hanbin insists, eyebrows furrowing together. “He gave up everything for her and like, well, it’s kind of stupid but it’s nice.”

“He’s just a spoiled brat,” Bobby mutters, mood darkening and it’s weird, seeing Bobby in anything but a good mood. Usually it’s Hanbin who’s cynical and miserable and angry. Hanbin hides his laugh behind a hand, and he can feel Bobby relax next to him.

“I’m a spoiled brat, too,” Hanbin says after a beat, eyes flickering up to look at Bobby. He’s slumped against Bobby’s shoulder and the angle has the tips of Hanbin’s ears burning, gaze quickly looking away. “Are you saying I don’t deserve love?”

“I’m saying you deserve someone who loves you no matter what,” Bobby breathes, his words all jumbled together in their rush to get out. Hanbin’s stomach flip flops and he’d known he was doomed at sixteen but it’s not a reminder he wants.

“You’re fucking gross,” Hanbin mutters, heat rising to his face and he kind of wants to run out of Bobby’s apartment but he’s tired and comfortable. Bobby always did make Hanbin feel like nothing could hurt him.

They haven’t spoken about the fake date thing and it’s been three weeks, Hanbin not eager to bring up what a disaster he’d been in that elevator. There’s nothing they really need to talk about he figures, except that when he lies in bed awake, Donghyuk’s soft snoring steady background noise, Hanbin’s heart aches. He tries to ignore that too.

“I could be grosser,” Bobby tells him, shifting on his bed, and it’s probably not Hanbin’s brightest idea, sitting in an alpha’s room but Hanbin’s pretty damn sure Bobby’s not interested anyways. They’re friends; Hanbin’s just got this back.

“I know but please don’t.”

“You say that like I was the one Ssem Jung caught eating boogers in first grade.”

“I fucking hate you.”

 

 

It’s dark out by the time they leave the library and Hanbin’s yawning into his hand, stiff and exhausted. Bobby had shown up a few hours ago, smelling intoxicating and distracting, and Hanbin had spent more time telling himself to focus than actually studying.

He should probably have put up more of a fight, but everything with Bobby has always been so easy, and they’d fallen into something of an easy back and forth. Bobby always seems to find him first, lingering around him, talking Hanbin’s ear off.

“Here, wait,” Bobby says as they push past the front doors. Hanbin pauses, watches Bobby tug off his hoodie, eyes widening as half of Bobby’s t-shirt rides up along with the hoodie. It’s not like he didn’t know Bobby has abs but seeing them and knowing that Bobby spends hours upon hours in the gym are two different things. Everything’s so tightly packed, Bobby’s torso narrowing down, abs seemingly cut into Bobby’s skin. He feels a little breathless.

If Bobby notices that Hanbin’s ogling because god, he is and Hanbin’s fighting a losing battle to keep the flush off his face, he doesn’t say anything. Smiles instead as he hands Hanbin the hoodie. “Wear it.”

“Uh, why?” Hanbin questions, but he doesn’t refuse the sweater, taking it into his hands. It smells just like Bobby. _No shit_ , his brain supplies thoughtfully and Hanbin bites down on his lips, more than a little confused.

“Your jacket’s not that thick.” Bobby’s got his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans and he looks good even like this, better actually.

“So you want me to wear two layers while you walk home in a t-shirt.”

Bobby grins, he’s always grinning, putting Hanbin at ease. “I’ll be fine. It’s just late, and you have midterms. I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

Right.

Hanbin thinks about putting up a fight but well, he kind of wants to know what it feels like to have Bobby’s scent enveloping him. He very stubbornly pushes the thought away before peeling off his jacket to pull the hoodie on. It’s soft and warm and Hanbin doesn’t think he’ll need his jacket, already shoving it into Bobby’s hands. None of this makes any sense, but Bobby’s giving him this super pleased smile, like Hanbin’s done something Very Right.

“Thanks.” Bobby pulls the jacket on, hands back in his pockets and they leave the library, steps in sync. When they part at Bobby’s bus stop, Bobby pulls the hood of the sweater up, smiling stupidly at Hanbin. His heart thuds impossibly loud and then he’s stepping back, saying goodbye. He doesn’t look back, doesn’t think he can.

By the time he gets home, Donghyuk’s getting ready for bed. Hanbin mumbles a hello, backpack dropping to the foot of his bed. He wants a shower (and maybe some quality time with his hand) and then to sleep for the next six hours. Friday morning early labs were his favourite, obviously.

“You smell like him,” Donghyuk says as Hanbin pulls Bobby’s hoodie off. He misses the warmth immediately, nearly shivering, cloying scent still lingering in the air.

“Like who?”

Donghyuk gives him a pointed look.

Hanbin flushes, rolling his eyes. “He wanted me to wear it. For the walk home, I told him I wasn’t cold but he just kept insisting.”

Donghyuk raises a perfect eyebrow, blanket tugged up to just under his chin. “You think he gave you his hoodie to keep you warm? God, that’s cute.”

“What?” Hanbin doesn’t understand and then. “Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_. Drunk alphas think with their dicks, not their heads.”

Hanbin absolutely refuses to believe that Bobby tried to scent mark him to keep him safe but well, the facts are the facts. They’re dangling in his face and Hanbin can’t ignore the way his face flushes hotly, warmth coiling in the pit of his belly.

 

 

Fall is ebbing into winter, the chill in the air leaving Hanbin staring at his own exhales, puffy and white. He’s not dressed for the weather but then he’s been feeling too hot lately, body temperature always higher than it should be. It’s coming, Hanbin knows, and if hadn’t gotten sick two weeks ago and forgotten to take his damn suppressants, then it wouldn’t be hitting him so hard either.

He’s waiting for Bobby, wanting to give him back his dumb sweater, stop stupidly breathing in Bobby’s quickly fading scent when Donghyuk isn’t at the dorm. They’d agreed to have lunch, but Hanbin’s thinking he might have to wheedle his way out, the familiar itch crawling under his skin stronger than Hanbin’s felt it in about a year. Donghyuk had very kindly already emailed Hanbin’s professors for him, shame and guilt and embarrassment causing panic to swell in Hanbin’s chest at the thought.

Lost in his own thought, Hanbin doesn’t catch sight of Bobby until he can hear his loud laughter over the din of the crowd, eyes locking on the alpha almost immediately. There’s someone with him, small and tiny and kind of dainty. Hanbin thinks he can feel bile burning up this throat.

Bobby’s got an arm draped over the other guy’s shoulders, a grin plastered to his face and they’re so close together, Hanbin doesn’t think an atom of oxygen could get between them. The way his chest clenches is annoying at best, painful at worst, and Hanbin thinks about just bolting, doesn’t like the fond look on Bobby’s face.

Despite the gnawing anxiety, he can’t move, just watches as Bobby waves goodbye to the guy, eyes flittering around the courthouse. There’s a lump in his throat, growing and growing, as Bobby doesn’t seem to see him and Hanbin just feels rooted to the spot. It’s not like Bobby is his.

Bobby finds him a second later, face blooming into a smile and Hanbin thinks that Bobby is breathtaking, has always thought he was. Even before Hanbin had presented as an omega, before when he’d thought he’d be an alpha just like Bobby. Half in love, half in denial.

“Hey,” Bobby smiles, hands in his pockets again and Hanbin doesn’t think, just blurts it out: “Who — who was that?” He tries his best to sound unaffected, disinterested. Like maybe he’s just asking about the weather. Bobby quirks an eyebrow, clearly amused.

“Jinhwan, my roommate,” Bobby answers, amusement washing away as his brows furrow. He reaches out a hand to press against Hanbin’s cheek, something loosening in Hanbin’s belly at his words, at his touch. Bobby’s roommate who is also an alpha. “You’re...,” Bobby starts, eyes widening a fraction of an amount. “You don’t look so good.”

“Uh yeah,” Hanbin says, looking anywhere but at Bobby. “Think I’m coming down with a cold.”

“Yeah.” Bobby says it like he’s just trying to fill in the silence, suddenly a lot closer to Hanbin. He nearly takes a step back but Bobby’s rigid next to him, shoulders stiff, and posture protective. This close, Hanbin can’t smell anything but Bobby’s sweet, cloying scent and he feels woozy with it, a hand fisting into the lapel of Bobby’s jacket as he steadies himself. Bobby looks down at Hanbin’s hand. “I’ll walk you home, yeah?”

Hanbin swallows, nods, burning from the inside out. He wants to feel Bobby’s skin against his again, almost thinks about holding Bobby’s hand as they head in Hanbin’s dorm’s direction. The hoodie’s in his backpack, forgotten.

The light headed feeling grows stronger and Hanbin has to fist a hand into Bobby’s jacket to keep himself upright, feeling simultaneously breathless. There’s panic swelling up his throat, he’d thought he had more time, at least another day but — but Bobby’s _so_ close.

“Hey,” Bobby worries, tugging Hanbin over until he’s got Hanbin seated on the steps into one of the engineering buildings. It’s a side entrance, there’s no one around and Hanbin is grateful for it, doesn’t really want to be seen falling apart in public. Hanbin looks up at him, falters as he inhales, tasting Bobby’s scent on the tip of his tongue until it’s washing over him. “You’re gonna be fine, okay? I’ll get you back to your dorm.”

Hanbin nods mutely, hand still clutching Bobby’s jacket desperately, unwilling to let go. He doesn’t want Bobby to leave him at his dorm, he doesn’t — Hanbin sucks in another breath.

“I’ve got you,” Bobby murmurs, getting Hanbin back to his feet and Hanbin, quite shamelessly, lets himself be pressed into Bobby’s body, shuddering when he feels like Bobby’s scent is enveloping him. He whimpers, blushing as the sound escapes his mouth and Bobby stills, hands firm and tight on Hanbin’s waist.

Hanbin licks his lips, knows it’s now or never, steadily loosing himself to his baser instincts. “Can you — can you…” and he doesn’t know how to complete the thought.

“ _Shit_ ,” Bobby curses, pulling away. Hanbin can see the open want on his face, the way his pupil’s are blown open and Hanbin doesn’t think, just moves, lips crashing against Bobby’s, so so desperate. Bobby kisses him back, and if Hanbin’s honest it feels more like being devoured, mind going completely blank at the taste of Bobby’s mouth against his.

Bobby bites into his lip, low growl following the action as Hanbin opens up, is completely overwhelmed by Bobby, floundering. His hands twist tighter into Bobby’s jacket, body’s flush together, hands holding Hanbin so tightly against Bobby’s body he doesn’t think he could move away if he tried. He moans at the thought, heady with lust, cock hard and it has to be Bobby, it could only ever be Bobby.

The realization strikes him with a resounding horror, breathless as he pulls back from Bobby’s kiss, and it breaks the trance, Bobby’s eyes widening as he lets go of Hanbin completely. Hanbin slumps against the building wall, fingers still curled into the fabric of Bobby’s jacket. He refuses to let go.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry Hanbin, you’re not even — shit, _fuck_. I’m screwing everything up again,” Bobby rambles, hands rubbing at his face. “Lemme, lemme call Donghyuk. He can take you back and I’ll — I’m so fucking sorry.”

Hanbin almost snorts, almost laughs but instead he just tugs at Bobby to come closer. The alpha lets him and Hanbin finally, finally, lets his hands cup Bobby’s face. The touch sends a cool wave through him, the scorch of his skin dulled out by Bobby’s proximity.

“It has to be you,” Hanbin mumbles, too wound up to feel embarrassed. “It’s always been you.”

“W-what?” Bobby asks, shocked and Hanbin can still the want in his eyes, wonders if his own lips are as pink and puffy as Bobby’s are. They’re probably worse, and it sends a jolt of pleasure through him. He wants to be owned.

“Fuck me, hyung,” Hanbin breathes, pulling Bobby even closer and Bobby doesn’t stand a chance, falling into Hanbin like they’re finally locked back into orbit.

 

 

They make it back to Bobby’s apartment somehow, Hanbin’s honestly not sure how, too occupied trying to grind against Bobby’s thigh every chance he gets. There’s slick dripping out of him and he’d think it obscene if he weren’t so strung up, so wanton for Bobby’s cock. Can’t stop thinking about Bobby’s knot filling him, fucking his cum so deep into Hanbin it sinks into him.

Bobby’s been slipping out a steady string of expletives, manhandling Hanbin from the elevator to his apartment (Hanbin may have started to rut against Bobby’s leg shamelessly). He’s being carried through the front door, Bobby’s mouth on his, and cliches aside, Hanbin really feels like the life’s being sucked out of him. The hands on his ass squeeze his cheeks through his jeans and Hanbin hates the layer of clothes between them, wants Bobby skin on skin on skin.

“Please please please,” Hanbin begs, hands fisted in Bobby’s hair, too tight, hips seeking friction anyway they can get it.

“Fuck Hanbin,” Bobby groans, gets them to his bedroom before he’s slamming the door shut, pushing Hanbin down onto his bed. Hanbin feels delirious, wants out of his clothes, wants Bobby out of his clothes, wants so much all at once he feels tongue tied. He kisses Hanbin, and Bobby tastes like desperation, like smoke solidified, and when Bobby licks into his mouth, tongue sliding against Hanbin’s, Hanbin moans, can’t help it, cock twitching, heat surging to his gut. He moves to straddle Hanbin, mouths still locked, Hanbin’s fingers digging into Bobby’s jacket, pulling him closer and closer, as if there was a distance left to cover.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Hanbin pleads, hips grinding up against Bobby’s, seeking friction and Hanbin feels light headed, listens to Bobby let out a throaty groan at the feel of Hanbin’s hard cock against his own. The motion makes Hanbin hiss but he doesn’t stop, need over-riding comfort.

“Shhh,” Bobby murmurs, pressing quick kisses against Hanbin’s full, eager mouth. He holds Hanbin’s hips down with a possessive grip, lets his mouth taste the need arched in the curve of Hanbin’s neck, the hunger for more. “It’s alright, it’s gonna be okay.”

Hanbin only whines, voice left stuttering when Bobby lets his hand slide under Hanbin’s sweater. A shudder rolls through Hanbin, body arching up into the touch and he can’t help himself, wanting _more more more_. Bobby takes a deep breath, pulls back just enough to get rid of his jacket and the t-shirt underneath in one go. Hanbin stares at golden skin, lean muscle taut and he whimpers, sounds so pathetic even to his own ears.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Hanbin begs, hands reaching for Bobby, nearly sighing when his body sings at the feel of Bobby’s bare skin against his palms.

“You’re so eager baby,” Bobby grins, working open Hanbin’s jeans and Hanbin wants him to say that again, call him that again, heat unfurling through him like a fire ready to turn him to ashes. He lifts his hips up and off the bed, lets Bobby drag his jeans and underwear down in one go, Bobby’s fingers wrapping around Hanbin’s cock. He hisss, bucks into the touch, head thrown back.

“Please hyung, please, wanna —, ” Hanbin gasps, Bobby pushing a finger into the slit of Hanbin’s head, thumb rubbing right under the crown. He’s leaking precome, is so close already he’s got tears stinging at the corners of his eyes.

“Fuck, you look so beautiful, baby, just falling apart for me, just like that,” Bobby praises, hand never stilling as he pumps Hanbin’s cock, palm of his hand rubbing the head of Hanbin’s cock until he’s digging his nails into Bobby’s skin, hips thrusting up and coming all over himself. Hanbin catches his breath, heart thundering through him and his cock’s still fucking hard. He lets out a broken sob, gasping, wanting Bobby inside of him _now now now_.

Bobby litters kisses down Hanbin’s neck, licks sweat off smooth skin until he’s scraping his teeth over Hanbin’s collarbone, sucking hard enough to bruise. Hanbin arches into his mouth, body like a bowstring pulled taut. “Hyung, please, h-hurts,” he rasps out, shivering when Bobby’s hands spread his legs further apart. He settles between them, yanking Hanbin’s cum covered shirt off.

“Hyung’s gonna make it better,” Bobby assures, and Hanbin’s skin burns, want curling in the pit of his belly like a red hot coal. Fingers rub at his entrance, slipping in with ease and Hanbin’s positive there’s slick running halfway down his thighs, can hear the obscene squelch of it as Bobby pushes his fingers to the knuckle. He fucks them into Hanbin slowly, adds a third when he realizes he’s not being met with any resistance. The pads of his fingers brush against the little bundle of nerves Hanbin’s abused to oversensitivity before, loud moan filling the room.

“There, hyung, there,” Hanbin gasps, lip caught between his teeth. He finds himself fucking down on those fingers, wishing he had something to hold on to but Bobby’s too far away. He works Hanbin open until he’s got four fingers fucking into Hanbin without pause, Hanbin’s breath catching in his throat every time his fingers brush against his prostate.

“Think you can take all five, baby?” Bobby asks, thumb grazing Hanbin’s rim, and Hanbin can’t say no, nodding fervently. Bobby pushes his thumb in and Hanbin mewls, blinks back tears as he feels the stretch of if, thinks about how much Bobby’s knot is going to fill him up. “Fuck, look at you baby, taking it so well, your lil’ hole’s just sucking me in, you like that, huh, baby? Bet you can’t wait for my cock up your ass, you’re so fucking desperate for it.”

Hanbin whines at Bobby’s words, keening when Bobby’s got nearly half his hand in Hanbin’s hole, nearly writhing against the sheets. Bobby doesn’t push in too far after that, keeps his thrusts shallow, before switching back to two fingers but he has them rubbing insistently against Hanbin’s prostate, Hanbin’s body trembling.

There are tears clinging to his lashes, every breath burning against the back of his throat but he’s greedy, wants more, wants Bobby to wreck him, defile him. Shame colours his cheeks but it’s not like Bobby can tell. Bobby’s somehow gotten out of his pants without Hanbin even realizing, the breath knocked out of him when he sees the size of Bobby’s cock.

He watches Bobby fist his length a few times, the fingers in Hanbin’s ass pulling out, leaving him feeling empty and unsatisfied. “No, no, no, please, hyung, need you, wanna come, can’t —”

Bobby’s hand is wet with Hanbin’s slick and he can see it shimmering over Bobby’s skin, the sticky substance leaving tendrils hanging between his fingers. When Bobby pushes his fingers into Hanbin’s mouth, he takes them, sucking obediently, and when Bobby’s cock pushes into him in one quick go, Hanbin’s choked scream is muffled by the fingers in his mouth. He can taste himself on those fingers, feels so full that he might burst, trying to gasp around the fingers in his mouth.

“Fuck.” Bobby sounds breathless, hips thrusting into Hanbin shallowly, slowly, and Hanbin slurps around the fingers in his mouth, hands scrambling for purchase on Bobby’s shoulders. Nails dig into Bobby’s skin and he feels a fresh wave of slick run through him, can’t help but think about how Bobby’s cock is drenched in it. “Fuck, you’re so tight, shit, Hanbin.”

Hanbin wants him to move, his own hips pushing down on Bobby’s cock and it’s enough, Bobby pulling out of Hanbin slowly, cock dragging on the rim of his hole before he’s slamming back in, thrusts anything but gentle. He feels like he might scream, every moan gurgling out of him, Bobby’s fingers pushing deeper into Hanbin’s mouth until he’s practically gagging on them.

“Do you like that Hanbin?” Bobby asks, sweat dripping from his forehead, hair frizzy and sticking wetly to his skin. Hanbin groans at the sight, sucking in a shuddering breath when Bobby pulls his fingers out of his mouth, only to replace them with his tongue. His hips piston into Hanbin, balls tightening with every brush of his cock against Hanbin’s prostate. Bobby bites his lip open; Hanbin tastes blood, the hands on his hips holding him down so hard Hanbin can feel the bruises forming.

“You like a big fat alpha cock pounding you open, babe? Come on, you gotta tell me or I won’t let you come,” Bobby growls into his ear, biting down on Hanbin’s lobe.

“Y-yes,” Hanbin breathes, thinks he’s left scratches all over Bobby’s shoulders, eyes blurry with unshed tears as Bobby jerks Hanbin’s hips up, slams into him at a new angle. It has Hanbin arching in a breathless scream, toes curling, Bobby fucking him so thoroughly. A hand wraps around his cock, squeezes at the base of Hanbin’s cock painfully and he shivers with desperation. “Please, hyung, please no, wanna come, wanna —”

“Then be a good little slut and tell me how much you like getting fucked, baby,” Bobby laughs, suddenly slowing down and Hanbin can’t help but whine with annoyance.

“I-I love getting fucked,” Hanbin confesses, watches Bobby’s eyebrow arch as if to say _and?_ and Hanbin’s too far gone to be shameful about anything but he grits his teeth. “By your — your big fat alpha cock.”

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” Bobby smirks, pulling out for a split second to flip Hanbin onto his stomach. He fucks right back into Hanbin, jerking his hips up until Hanbin’s got his ass halfway in the air, face pressed into Bobby’s pillow. Bobby’s pace is brutal, hips snapping into Hanbin so fast and so hard that Hanbin can feel himself inch up the bed, sheets crumpling together under him.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Hanbin chants, hands fisting into the sheets, and then there’s something snagging on Hanbin’s rim every time Bobby fucks into him. Hanbin moans at the thought of being knotted, cock dribbling precome all over the bed under Hanbin and before he knows it, Bobby’s yanking him up by his hair, craning Hanbin’s neck back as he pounds into him. The angle has Hanbin crying out Bobby’s name, pain radiating up his spine but he’s, he’s coming, fucking himself back on Bobby’s knot.

It swells inside of him, bigger and bigger, and it’s near painful, Hanbin whimpering, cock spurting cum, specks of black clouding his vision. He feels like he’s being burned alive, body pulsing but Bobby just keeps fucking into him, doesn’t stop even as Hanbin cries. It’s too much, Hanbin feels oversensitive and then Bobby’s got his mouth on Hanbin’s shoulder, teeth sinking in so hard Hanbin thinks he might break skin.

“One more, give me one more,” Bobby instructs and Hanbin is shaking, can’t keep himself up, slumps into the wetness of his own cum. Bobby licks at the bite he’s left on Hanbin’s shoulder, kisses away the pain and Hanbin shudders, his knot so fucking big inside Hanbin he doesn’t remember how to breathe.

It pushes against Hanbin’s sweet spot, and every time Bobby fucks into him, Hanbin sees white, rubbed raw. Bobby’s hand wraps around Hanbin’s cock and he fists Hanbin hard, ignores Hanbin’s sobs, the way his body wracks with over sensitivity.

One more, he can do one more, Hanbin thinks, gasping, eyes squeezed shut and then he feels it, the hot burst of cum rushing through him. His cock throbs, Bobby’s hips never stilling as he spills into Hanbin’s heat and spills and spills. There’s cum leaking out of his hole, slick running all the way down to his knees and he feels like a mess, sobbing as Bobby rubs the head of Hanbin’s cock raw.

The last orgasm knocks him out, and when Hanbin blearily winks awake, it’s with his back pressed against Bobby’s chest, an arm drapped around him. Hanbin can still feel the knot inside of him, thinks there’s still cum shooting into him and fuck they should have used a condom.

“You’re an animal,” Hanbin croaks out, feels like he’s sore in places he’s never even felt before.

“I try,” Bobby counters, fingers swirling in the cum on Hanbin’s belly. It should be gross but it isn’t. Hanbin’s never felt so blissed out. “You look real pretty when you come.”

“Ugh, shut the fuck up,” Hanbin mutters, incredibly glad that he’s turned away from Bobby right now. Bobby laughs next to him, rubbles shaking through Hanbin and he whimpers when he feels Bobby’s cock push deeper inside of him. He feels a finger rub at his entrance, feels sore.

“You good?” Bobby asks, after a while, when the silence stretches out too long. Hanbin’s eyes have slipped shut, sleep coming to collect him.

“Yeah,” Hanbin sighs, content and fucked out.

“Man, I didn’t think you’d be such a slut,” Bobby sniggers into Hanbin’s neck, now that he seems he think Hanbin’s going to be fine. Fingers still push at Hanbin’s entrance as if actually hoping to squeeze in next to the cock already filling Hanbin up.

“Fuck you,” Hanbin grumbles, ignores the burn of embarrassment in his cheeks. He curls into Bobby’s heat, still feels so full, so good.

“Guess I won’t have to be your fake date, huh?” Bobby murmurs into Hanbin’s skin, kisses Hanbin sweetly.

“Who’d wanna date you?”

Hanbin hisses when Bobby jostles him on purpose, knot pushing against Hanbin’s over sensitive prostate. “Try again.”

“Me, I wanna date you.”

“There’s a good boy.”


End file.
